Magicless
Magicless is the ninth episode (the first segment of the fifth episode) of the Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and the 174th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will paired up with "Ancient History." In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six fight Fire Fangs with the Police Commissioner, Captain Celeano and her crew and Kai tries to deal with loosing his powers. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash tries to show how Awesome she is with her friends. This is the first episode where Rainbow Dash becomes an Alicorn, but temporarily used in this episode. Production This episode was first aired on RaiGulp in Italy on July 14, 2019, seven days ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US. A three minute clip from the episode, known as "Fire Serpents in Ninjago City" was uploaded on Cartoon Network's YouTube Channel on July 17, 2019. Plot Powers Don’t Make a Hero In Ninjago City, the Elemental Cobras continued to attack until the Police Commissioner and his department tells the Elemental Cobras they are under arrest, but one of the Elemental Cobras ignores him and spits fire at the Commissioner. This prompts the other police members to spray water at the Elemental Cobra; however, the Elemental Cobras quickly take out the fire hydrant and surround the Commissioner and his crew. Surrounded, the Ninja, the Mane Six, Captain Celeano and her crew come and rescue the Commissioner and are able to defeat the Elemental Cobras. As the Ninja and the Mane Six are fighting the Elemental Cobras, Kai attempts to rescue two people who are surrounded by Elemental Cobras, but he is unable to use his elemental powers since Aspheera and Daybreaker stole his fire power. Luckily, Pinkie Pie is able to obliterate the Elemental Cobras before they could cause any harm. After the Ninja, the Mane Six and Celeano’s crew defeated the Elemental Cobras, they head to the Ninjago Museum of History, but Kai opted out because he felt that he would be a nuisance since he had no powers. Lloyd tries to persuade Kai but is unable, so the rest of the Ninja decide to head off without him. As the Ninja and the Mane Six went after Aspheera, a boy named Jake wanted Kai's autograph, but Kai continued to downplay himself; telling Jake he was without powers. This prompted Jake to criticize Kai of quitting, and wanting to help the Ninja at the museum which forced Kai to follow the Ninja knowing Jake would be in great danger. Rainbow Dash asked Kai that he cannot be Awesome without the power, and meaning that he will quit. Seeing that Kai is quitting, Rainbow Dash went back to Cloudsdale, since she and Kai break up each other. Meanwhile, Aspheera and Daybreaker, searching for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, stormed her way through the museum and into one of the exhibits. After knocking down some of the artifacts, she releases Char's body from his sarcophagus and reawakens him. After some brief talking where Aspheera and Daybreaker looks displeased seeing Char, they continue looking for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. As Aspheera and her Elemental Cobras leave the exhibit, the Ninja and the Mane Five, spying from another room, realized Aspheera is after a scroll of some sort and race to the correct exhibit where the scroll is kept. Fluttershy was worried if Rainbow is joining them for the Mission. Because there is no response, Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd went to Cloudsdale to look for Rainbow Dash, while the rest were looking for Aspheera and Daybreaker. To make her awesome again! At the cloudominium in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was guilt that his companion lost his powers, and being no awesome. Suddenly, Scootaloo came to comfort her about not being awesome, but she is in no mood. Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd came in to see how’s Rainbow is doing, but Scootaloo also know that Jake, a member of the Kai Fan Club, wants him to be Awesome gain. To prove how Rainbow Dash be awesome again, Scootaloo brings her to the leader of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire. As Twilight and Lloyd went back to Ninjago Museum of History and reunite the Ninja and the Mane Five, they are able to get to the exhibit first, but the scroll is sealed in glass. After discussing how they should retrieve the scroll, Nya opens the glass door and Lloyd takes the scroll. As Lloyd read the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, the scroll's power begins to rush through Lloyd's body and leaves him paralyzed before Nya knocked the scroll out of Lloyd's hands. Twilight Sparkle also feel the magic from the Scroll, as she read his mind that she is an Harmonic Alicorn, with Rainbow Wings. After the Ninja and the Mane Five questioned what the scroll did to Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle, showing an aura of her wings, another door opens which turns out to be Aspheera, Daybreaker and their army. With the scroll now on the ground, Char spots it, informs Aspheera, and both sides attack. While the Ninja and the Mane Six are fighting the Elemental Cobras, Lloyd, Twilight, Aspheera and Daybreaker duel for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Lloyd is able to possess the scroll and even use its powers, even for Twilight as she started to combine the powers and her magic to stop them, but Aspheera and Daybreaker possessed the scroll last. With Aspheera and Daybreaker having the power, she performs a much more powerful spinjitzu against the Ninja and the Mane Five, before enable to defeat them using the special spell, Supernova of Deception. Aspheera then used her staff to destroy parts of the roof and cause the debris to fall on the Ninja and the Mane Five. After that, they reawaken the Pyro Vipers still in their tombs and tells them to follow her out of the museum, and the Elemental Cobras to finish off the Ninja and the Mane Five. As long as we stay together Back in Cloudsdale, Spitfire talks to Rainbow Dash about what makes her awesome. She remembers the time when Scootaloo joins the Washouts, But Rainbow refuses her as she proclaims her lifelong rivalry with Rainbow Dash. She wants Rainbow Dash that if powers don’t make themselves as a hero, then she has to break free with courage. In her bedroom, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were able to find Kai, and need a backup plan from Celeano and her crew. In Ninjago City, Kai was disconcerted as now power can make him be a hero. Rainbow Dash came to sought help with Kai, as the Elemental Cobras are attacking the museum. Captain Celeano asked him if he proves that the Ninja can save the people without magic or power, as what Lloyd said “Powers won’t make a hero”. At last, Kai and Rainbow Dash were reunited once more when sticking together, as a result, Rainbow Dash turns into an Alicorn, and she is excited to use the horn of an Unicorn. Hence, Kai and Rainbow Dash went to the museum to rescue their friends. Before the Elemental Cobras destroy the Ninja and the Mane Five, Jake comes in to shield the Ninja, but Kai and Rainbow Dash (as an Alicorn) catch up and rescues Jake out of trouble while Rainbow Dash uses her magic to turn on the fire sprinklers to distract the Elemental Cobras before Zane finishes them using his ice powers. The Ninja and the Mane Five celebrate that Kai and Rainbow Dash had returned to save the Ninja, and Mane Five and Jake is impressed that Kai was able to save the day without powers. Not only that, they are also impressed that Rainbow Dash is now an Alicorn, but suddenly, her horn disappears, as Twilight says Harmonic Alicorns can be used temporarily. As the Ninja and the Mane Six celebrate, Zane continues to question Lloyd about the scroll, its powers and it’s magic. As Lloyd is talking, a vision of earlier is shown about Zane foreseeable future. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Boyle - Max Martini *Char - Brian Drummond *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Captain Celeano - Zoe Saldana *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jake - Nicholas Holmes *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Lix Spittle - Nicole Oliver *Mullet - Mark Oliver *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Scootaloo - Madeleine Peters *Spitfire - Kelly Metzger *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Vinny - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Spells Used *Supernova of Deception - used by Aspheera and Daybreaker against the Ninja and the Mane Five. Song *I've Got to Find a Way Transcript *Magicless (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Kai **Kai narrates the episode title for the first time. **It is seventh male character to narrate the episode title, the first six were Wu, Lloyd, the Overlord, Cole, Jay and Gallus. *This is the third episode to have “I’ve Got to Find a Way”. The first two are Magical Mystery Cure and The Quiet One. **It is the second time to have the extended version of the song. **This is the first time the song is in duet, in that case, Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd. *When an Elemental Cobra popped a Ninjago citizen's balloon, it was a reference to The LEGO Ninjago Movie where one of Garmadon's generals popped a kid's balloon. *When Lloyd said "If you change your mind, you know where we'll be." to Kai. It was a callback to "A Secret Invitation," where Lloyd tells Kai "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be." after the "loss" of Zane. *This is the first episode where Rainbow Dash becomes the Harmonic Alicorn, as her Alicorn form was temporary used in frequent events. *Spitfire makes a reference to "The Gilded Path" where she remembers the time how Scootaloo joined the Washouts. She now remembers that Rainbow Dash wants to be Awesome again. *An instrumental version of "Time to be Awesome" is played when the Ninja and the Mane Six defeat the Elemental Cobras. *This episode, along with "Ancient History" was aired along with the world premiere of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset’s Backstage Pass. *'Lesson': You can be awesome, even though you can save their friends without using your powers or your magic. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The title of the original Ninjago episode is called "Powerless". Errors *One of the Pegasi ponies have an Unicorn’s horn, which many fans refer this as an Alicorn. Gallery MLP X Ninjago Rainbow Roadtrip Magicless Title Card.png